finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII
Final Fantasy VII (ファイナルファンタジーVII Fainaru Fantajī VII) was released in 1997. It is the seventh iteration of the series, and the fourth to be released in the US. It was the first game of the Final Fantasy series to be produced for the sony PlayStation instead of a Nintendo system, and the first game in the series to be ported to Windows. Additionally, it was the first Final Fantasy title with 3D graphics. Since VII, all the main Final Fantasy titles have been 3D and on the PlayStation or PlayStation 2 platform. The English release for the PlayStation was criticized for its translation, which was viewed by some as awkward and contained numerous grammatical errors. The Windows port uses the same localization script, but several of the more egregious errors were corrected. The game was a critical and commercial success: it received glowing reviews from most video game magazines and by 1999 the game had sold more than eight million copies worldwide, with about 3 million in the first 48 hours of its release. It was one of the first console role-playing games to achieve widespread popularity outside of Asia, and the ongoing popularity of the title led Square Enix to produce a series of sequels and prequels under the collective title Compilation of Final Fantasy VII in the mid-2000s. The game incorporates references to a variety of religious and philosophical systems, reflected in character names like Sephiroth (drawn from the Kabbalah) and Heidegger (likely a reference to German philosopher and Nazi Party member Martin Heidegger), and place names such as Midgar and Nibelheim (both from Norse mythology). Additionally, several references are made to previous Final Fantasy titles, including several character names (such as Cid, Biggs and Wedge, originally from Star Wars), and the repetition of soundtrack motifs, such as the chocobo theme. The game followed in the footsteps of Final Fantasy VI for presenting a world with considerably more advanced technology than previous installments. The gamut of the game's technology covers space flight, robotics, highly advanced genetic engineering, automatic firearms, directed energy weapons, automobiles, helicopters, limited antigravity technology, and major global corporations; the level of technology in the world of Final Fantasy VII could be said to approximate that of near-future science fiction. Gameplay Final Fantasy VII is a largely menu-driven role-playing game. Initially, the player is restricted to the city of Midgar, but as the game progresses, more and more of the fantasy world becomes accessible, and the scripted adventure sequences gradually give way to greater freedom and opportunities to explore. At several points in the story, the game is interrupted by entirely scripted dramatic sequences, some of which are quite long. During its turn-based battle sequences, the game uses the same Active Time Battle (ATB) system utilized in the three Final Fantasy games preceding it. Unlike previous games in the series, which traditionally allowed for a maximum of 4-5 friendly characters to participate in battle, Final Fantasy VII allows for only three characters to be present in the party (and therefore, to take part in battle) at any one time. Final Fantasy VII's skill system utilizes materia, magic orbs which can be placed in special slots on weapons and armor. Materia allows characters to access magic spells, special commands, and a variety of other abilities. Materia can be combined in a fixed number of ways, and strategic use of the Materia combinations can make many battles much easier. A feature introduced in Final Fantasy VI, the "desperation attack," reappears here in modified form as the Limit Break. Every playable character has a special "limit bar" which fills up slightly every time the character suffers damage in battle. When the limit bar is completely filled, that character has access to his or her limit break, a special attack which generally inflicts much more damage on an enemy than normal physical attacks. Final Fantasy VII also popularized the inclusion of extremely difficult optional bosses. Late in the game, a series of enormous monsters called WEAPONS appear; the player must confront several of them through the plot, but two, Ruby WEAPON and Emerald WEAPON, can only be encountered if the player goes out of their way, and are very hard to defeat; Ruby WEAPON, for instance, can instantly and unpreventably kill any character with one of its attacks, and has over ten times as many hit points as the final boss, while Emerald WEAPON can kill all three characters with one attack "Aire Tam" (Materia spelled backwards) which deals damage directionally proportionate to the number of Materia Orbs each character possesses. These WEAPONs only appeared in the American and International versions of the game, and were absent in the original Japanese version. Story The world of Final Fantasy VII is economically, militarily, and politically dominated by a powerful conglomerate called the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company, which profits from the use of machines known as "Mako Reactors". These reactors syphon a special type of energy - called "Mako" - out of the planet and convert it into electricity. One of the by-products of the extraction and refinement of Mako energy is materia, a concentrated form of Mako which allows the owner to use its magical properties. In actuality, Mako energy is drawn from the Lifestream, a flow of life-force beneath the surface of the planet. All life originates from the Lifestream, and returns to it upon death. In short, the Lifestream is the sum of all the life that has ever and will ever walk upon the planet. The process of extracting Mako energy literally drains the life of the planet in order to generate electricity. Shin-Ra's management is concerned with the limited repositories of Mako energy available for harvesting, and fascinated with the idea of a "Promised Land"—a place where the land is incredibly fertile and where Mako flows abundantly. Only a race called the Cetra, or the Ancients, are, according to legend, able to find it. However, the Cetra have been driven to extinction, except for one Cetra, Aerith Gainsborough (called "Aeris" in the English version due to a mistranslation), whom Shin-Ra has been trying to capture for years. The city of Midgar is a municipality created and operated by Shin-Ra. It is also the location of Shin-Ra headquarters and serves as the home to their nemesis, a rebel resistance group of eco-terrorists called AVALANCHE. The game opens as AVALANCHE hires a mercenary named Cloud Strife, who claims to be a former member of Shin-Ra's elite special forces team, SOLDIER, to aid in the destruction of eight Mako reactors situated in a ring surrounding Midgar. Cloud shows little interest in AVALANCHE's cause at first. By his own admission, he is interested only in the money. Eventually, however, Cloud discovers the connection between Shin-Ra's ecologically destructive actions and a shadowy figure from his own past, a man named Sephiroth, a legendary SOLDIER, whom Cloud had long believed dead. As Cloud is drawn deeper and deeper into the three-way conflict between Shin-Ra, AVALANCHE, and Sephiroth, Cloud's identity and his past come into question. At the end of the first disc of the game occurs a famous scene in which Aerith is killed by Sephiroth. The scene shocked many fans, and has frequently been called one of the most memorable scenes in all videogames. Characters : The main playable characters in Final Fantasy VII are Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Cid Highwind, and two secret characters: Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi. Sephiroth joins the party in a series of flashbacks, but he cannot be controlled or equipped. However, his status, inventory and equipment, can be checked during Cloud's flashback. Important characters in Shin-Ra are Reeve (Head of Urban Development), Hojo (Head of the Science Department), Palmer (Head of Space Exploration), Heidegger (Head of the Peace Preservation Department), Scarlet (Head of Weapons Research and Development), President Shinra, his son Rufus, and members of a secret police organization called the Turks (Elena, Rude, Reno, and Tseng). It should be noted that Aerith's name in the original English language release of Final Fantasy VII was incorrectly transliterated as Aeris. Later games that included Aerith as a character, such as Kingdom Hearts, included the correct transliteration. Subsequent appearances Final Fantasy VII proved to be so popular that several characters from the game have appeared in other Square (later Square Enix) games. Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, Vincent, Yuffie and Zack are playable characters in the fighting game Ehrgeiz. Tifa appears on a poster in Solaris in the role-playing game Xenogears. Cloud appears as a secret playable character (after a scene with Aerith) in Final Fantasy Tactics. Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and Sephiroth appear in Kingdom Hearts and with the exception of Sephiroth, in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Cloud, Aerith, Tifa and Sephiroth appear in the game Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. All playable characters reappear in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and some appear in other Compilation of Final Fantasy VII titles. Cloud and Aerith, who both appear in the game's cinematic introduction, were featured in an official Final Fantasy VII PlayStation 3 technical demo in 2005. Finally, Tifa made her first cameo appearance in Kingdom Hearts II, alongside Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Sephiroth. Locations : The presumably round world of Final Fantasy VII is divided into three unnamed continents. The largest of these three land masses, the eastern continent, is the heart of Shin-Ra's power, and is dominated by Midgar, the headquarters of the corporation, and Junon, a major Shin-Ra military base. The western continent, meanwhile, is notable for its two major vacation resorts, the beach town of Costa del Sol and the Gold Saucer theme park. Several main characters of the game were raised on the western continent, as well. Cloud and Tifa lived in Nibelheim, a ghost town previously razed to the ground by Sephiroth and rebuilt by Shin-Ra to cover up the incident. Barret, meanwhile, lived in the town of Corel until it was destroyed by Shin-Ra in retaliation against a terrorist attack on a nearby Mako reactor. Red XIII hailed from Cosmo Canyon. Finally, Cid lived in Rocket Town, and Yuffie lived in Wutai, the ancient village of the Wutai clan of ninjas. Finally, the northernmost continent is a heavily glaciated wasteland, and most of the settlements on the land mass are largely concerned with research of the Cetra, whose long abandoned city is situated on the continent. There are, however, a handful of other settlements, notably Icicle Inn, the site of Aerith's birth, and Mideel, a hot springs town. Additionally, in the far north lies the Northern Crater, where the energies of the Lifestream can be seen from the surface, and the site of the Sephiroth's "reunion." There are also three Materia caves on the planet, and the secret "Round Island", which is hidden on the World Map. It is located to the far North-east of the world map. It can be located by airship, but can only actually be reached by a golden chocobo. Musical score : The soundtrack for the game was Nobuo Uematsu's 22nd work for Square. Music from the game has been commercially released on an original four-disc soundtrack, a single disc album of selected arranged tracks titled Final Fantasy VII Reunion Tracks, and piano-only arrangement of selected tracks. Popular pieces from the production include Aerith's Theme, a subdued and melodic character anthem, and One-Winged Angel, the first composition for the series to utilize recorded voices. The game's main theme, heard on the world map in Disc 1, is over 6 minutes long. Several tracks from the game have resurfaced in subsequent Square (and Square Enix) productions, including Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Title Not counting spin-off or related titles (such as Final Fantasy Mystic Quest), Final Fantasy VII was the first Final Fantasy title to be released in Europe and Australia, and it was the first Final Fantasy game to be released under the same name in both Japan and North America since the original NES Final Fantasy (aka Final Fantasy I). This fact caused some initial confusion among North American consumers. Japan's Final Fantasy II, III, and V'' were not released in North America. Instead, ''Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy VI were released as America's Final Fantasy II and III respectively. The American series thus effectively jumped from III to VII when Final Fantasy VII was released in North America, although the game was in fact the next sequential release. Official Introduction An energy manufacturing megacompany known as Shinra Inc. is harvesting the sheer life energy of the Planet (known as Lifestream) as a simple fossil fuel. The Lifestream is processed and made into products ranging from electricity and heat to Mako and Materia. The latter two materials can work miracles, granting the wisdom of the Ancients to the user. However, the Lifestream, like most other fuels, is finite in supply, and the Planet's lifeforce is being malevolently drained by the constant exploitation of Mako by Shinra. Though aware of the harmful effects, they function without remorse. However, the real battle lies not with a corporation, but a force much more competent from the distant past. A long-thought dead warrior bent on becoming a god by draining all of the lifestream from the planet has risen again and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Now a small rebel group emanating from the slums must quell the various dangers toward the innocent, and one mercenary for hire must look amidst the lies and deception and find the man he is within. Can Aeris be revived? That is the one question that has been debated for years, and it is still being debated to this day. There are many rumors—'TOO ' many in fact—about how and when Aeris could be revived. The following lists some of these arguments: * In Disk 1, many of the choices the player makes decide who Cloud favors more - Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, or even Barret. This was included in the game as ameans of deciding who Cloud's date at the Gold Saucer would be. * Aeris has a level 4 limit break. This was most likely included in order for all of the characters (excluding Cait Sith) to have the same level limit break. * Her ultimate weapon, Princess Guard, is attainable. This is once again included in order for all the characters to have ultimate weapons. * Aeris is "seen" a few times after her death, including after the snow surfing portion of the game. Therein, Aeris is clearly seen and says, "I'm sick of this." This may be the cause of something hidden within the game that was meant to indicate a way of resurrection, but was later scrapped. * If one returns to Midgar in Disk 2 and go to Aeris's Church you will see Aeris tending to the flowers, but if you move closer it will vanish. This apparition was widely believed to be Aeris's Ghost, and there are many theories about this "ghost" which include her resurrection. However, if one returns to the church in Disk 1 shortly after Aeris is captured by Shin-ra, one can see the ghost then as well; thus, this theory has widely been accepted as false. Many theories have circulated about a way to revive Aeris, and some are quite incredulous, as they include some impossible or otherwise ludicrous tasks that simply waste one's time. For example, it has been said that to prevent Aeris from dying you need to have her level 4 Limit Break and have her ready to use it before she leaves your party for the Temple of the Ancients (this has been proven to be wrong). However, one of the most famous theories was widely spread and widely believed is that, if you level up the cure materia enough, you can learn the "restore" spell. Then you have to find the one-of-a-kind "underwater" materia - then and only then can one revive Aeris. This theory was readily believed because the person who spoke about it claimed he worked for SquareSoft. An underwater materia does exist, but it is used to fight emerald WEAPON without being timed. The person who spread the theory in the first place even tried to retract his statement. Another popular rumor which still circulates involves the following criteria: You must be mean to Tifa throughout the game, You must never have her in your party after you can change it freely, You must go on the date at the Gold Saucer with Aeris You must be nice to Aeris throughout the game then after Aeris leaves your party to go to the Forgotten Capital you must have Tifa in your party, in the cut-scene Tifa will push Aeris out of the way and get herself killed by Sephiroth instead of Aeris. This is among the most popular rumour to date and it has been proven false several times. So in short there is absolutely no way of reviving Aeris - once she is dead, she stays dead. But if you really want her in your party, you can have her in there by using an Cheat disk, but do not speak to her as it will cause your game to crash. Also if you think about it logically - Aeris being revivable wouldn't make the plot of the game make sense; not to mention it would destroy the plot of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The Love Triangle The "love triangle" between Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa is probably the second biggest debate about Final Fantasy VII ; and like the Aeris resurrection theory it is still argued to this very day. Throughout Disk one Cloud - i.e. you - Must make decisions about who he likes more - Aeris Or Tifa. This results in the "date" scene at the gold saucer - However you may also "date" Barret or Yuffie - and make Cloud friendlier to one or the other. Despite the fact that it is up to you - the player - to decide who he loves many people debate over it. They have names for each couple - Cloud and Aeris = either Cloris Or Cleris - Or Clorith or Clerith, and Cloud And Tifa = Cloti. Many fanlisting websites for those 2 couples have sprung up but a lot of "Flaming" websites have sprung up as well. Reasons People Believe In Cleris Some reasons some people Believe/Like Cleris : 1. The scene where Cloud Buries Aeris he is clearly upset by it 2. He goes after spehiroth to avenge Aeris (Among other things) 3. Aeris and Cloud have such a tragic love story 4. Aeris was the first person Cloud started being warm to 5. Clouds speech when Aeris is killed shows signs of compassion 6. In Advent Children he wants forgiveness from Aeris for not being able to prevent her Death 7. In The Game Aeris is the first and last Human person to be seen - which implies she is the main character which would make her the love interest Reasons Why People Believe in Cloti 1. Cloud had a crush on Tifa for Years 2. Tifa was the one who helped Cloud with his memories 3. Tifa stayed and Helped Cloud when he was hospitilized in Mideel 4. Tifa and Cloud Always help each other 5. Tifa and CLoud live together with denzel and Marlene in Advent children However until they Make Cloud Say "I Love You" to either Of Aeris Or Tifa it will be up to the Choices you make in the game and your own interpretation of the movie. And these pointless flaming wars between Cleris And Cloti fans will continue. See Also *List of Final Fantasy VII locations External Links * ''Final Fantasy VII'' at Wikipedia * ''Final Fantasy VII'' Wikibook *Final Fantasy VII Citadel - A very informative site on all things Final Fantasy VII *